Banana x Orange
by StrawBerry TungTung
Summary: Apakah Rin dan Len bisa saling menyatakan cinta?
1. Chapter 1

**Banana x Orange**

* * *

**Pair : Kagamine Len x Gamine (Kagamine) Rin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Udah saya bilang vocaloid bukan punya saya**

Saya akan membuat karakter disini OOC, dan saya mohon maaf jika fanfic saya semuanya abal abal dan jelekan

Disini ceritanya mereka semua sepantaran, kelas SMA 2 . Sip? SIPPP

Oh ya kalau ada tanda (?) berarti saya kurang pasti dan tidak tau. Maafkan saya m(_ _)m

* * *

**RIN POV**

Hoam.. Aku menguap sambil melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan jam 6.30. Untungnya hari ini libur jadi aku bisa membebaskan diri dari pelajaran pelajaran yang menyebalkan itu, terutama pelajaran Fisika dan Kimia dan aku juga kesal karena temanku yang _baka_ bisa menguasai pelajaran Fisika dan Kimia. Padahal dia kan _baka_

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Gamine Rin, aku memiliki rambut Honey Blonde, mata berwarna biru azure (?), dan bisa dibilang aku ini perempuan yang termasuk pendek(?). Aku bersekolah di VocaUta School. Sekolah itu bisa dibilang lebih menjurus ke siswa siswi yang ingin serius ke arah musik. Dan tambahan, di VocaUta School terdapat satu grup penyanyi yang bernama Vocaloid dan Utauloid, dan aku termasuk di dalamnya

**BACK TO STORY (RIN POV)**

_Miku~Miku~ send a message desu~_

Handphone ku berbunyi. Ya... ini dia waktu yang tidak kusuka, saat teman terbaikku mengirim SMS kepada ku. Tanpa membuka SMS tersebut saja aku sudah tau isi SMS itu apa

**From: Miku_Negi**

**To: RinOrange**

**Subject: -**

**Heii... Rin... Kau tau kan... Seperti biasa, kita ngumpul dirumahku ya, jam 8 sudah sampai disini ya. Anggota Vocaloid dan Utauloid juga akan datang, kita akan ngumpul dan jalan jalan bersama seperti biasanya. Ok?**

Ya.. Ini adalah ritual (baca : kebiasaan) anggota Vocaloid dan Utauloid, setiap hari Minggu kita mengumpul bersama. Memang melelahkan tapi asik juga berkumpul bersama

**To: Miku_Negi**

**From: RinOrange**

**Subject: Re:-**

**Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang aku akan siap siap terlebih dahulu. Dan jangan balas pesanku lagi. Ok? Ok**

Dan disini, aku harus bersiap siap

* * *

**SINGKAT CERITA**

Melelahkan harus berjalan kaki, untuk ke rumah Miku. Kalau saja ada yang menemaniku berjalan

"Oii... Rin.. Apa kabar _darling_" Satu kecupan mendarat di pipiku. Yang langsung membuatku **Blushing**

**Bletak...**

Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat dikepalanya

"Heii.. Jangan seenak jidat memanggilku _darling, _karena aku bukan _darling_ mu" Oh ya, ini temanku di Vocaloid, namanya Kagamine Len. Ciri cirinya, rambut honey blonde diikat satu (?), mata biru azure, dia shota. Tapi berbicara tentang ciri cirinya, kenapa dia mirip denganku ya? Ah.. sudahlah, mungkin halusinasi ku saja selama ini

"Maafkan aku Rinny, mungkin itu reaksi ku, karena mukanya lucu saat cemberut. Oh ya, perasaanku mengatakan bahwa saat ini kau sedang bosan" Aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku saat dia berkata seperti itu

* * *

**LEN POV**

Akhirnya aku mendapat POV (Author: Oii.. gk usah comment, disini gw yang jadi sutradara. Balik ke cerita/peran lu sono)

Ah... Rin sangat lucu saat cemberut, tapi dia lebih lucu dan mukanya sangat imut kalau sedang tersenyum

Sebenarnya, aku memendam perasaan kepada Rin sejak saat kami bertemu. Dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku saat itu

Tapi aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Bisa dibilang gengsi, karena aku ini termasuk playboy di sekolah. Aku memiliki banyak FansGirl (PeDe Gila), oh ya aku ini tidka ingin dipanggil shota. Tapi Rin satu satunya perempuan yang berani memanggilku begitu, apa mungkin karena sifatnya yang berbeda dari perempuan lainnya yang akan langsung noseblessed saat melihatku. Lagipula aku tau dia memendam perasaan juga kepadaku, hanya saja dia itu tsundere

"Rinney, aku tau kau itu tsundere. Tapi jangan menutupi kalau kau memang mau yang lebih selain kecupan di pipi" Tanyaku karena aku merasa tidak enak telah mengecup pipinya

"Aku tidak mau, dasar alien mesum. Lagipula kau itu playboy, dan aku tidak akan masuk perangkap tikusmu itu. Aku bukanlah perempuan yang mau masuk ke jebakan tikus murahan" Rin, kau sangat lucu saat kau menyembunyikan kemauanmu yang sebenarnya

"Lalu, kalau aku memberikan jebakan tikus yang mahal, berarti kau mau?" Lihat, pasti dia akan menolaknya lagi. Aku sangat senang menjahili Rin karena dia akan menampilkan ekspresi yang lucu. Mungkin jika aku adalah perempuan, aku sudah mempacarinya sejak dulu

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sudah hampir 20 menit mereka berjalan dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di perumahan tempat Hatsune Miku tinggal

"Ah.. Itu mereka!" Ucap Miku kepada lelaki yang berada disampingnya

"Kalian lama sekali, kalian berdua kalau mau pacaran harusnya bilang. Jadi kita semua tidak menyuruh kalian untuk datang sepagi ini" Kali ini ucap lelaki yang berada disamping Miku, yang diketahui bernama Kaito Shion

"Kita berdua tidak pacaran, lagipula yang pacaran kan kalian berdua. Aku tau, Miku sudah memberitau tentang kabar pacarannya kalian berdua. Kalian berdua jadian 3 hari yang lalu kan?" Ucap Rin dengan nada seolah tidak terjadi apa apa

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Oh ya Miku, hari ini kita akan kemana?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba muncul

"MEGURINE LUKA, kau lama sekali. Aku bosan menunggu"Ucap Miku kepada orang yang diketahui bernama Luka tersebut

"Ya ampun Miku, sekarang baru jam 7.25, kau tau? Lagipula kau juga asik berpacaran dengan BaKaito kan? Tee Hee" Ucap Luka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya saat kalimat terakhirnya itu

"Yang asik berpacaran itu Kau dengan Gakupo, bahkan kalian berdua sampai bergandengan tangan dari tadi tanpa melepaskannya" Ucap Miku sambil memasang muka cemberut nya

'Apa apaan suasana ini, saling melemparkan kesalahan' setidaknya itu

Tiba tiba datanglah kekasih tersayangnya Luka yang bernama Kamui Gakupo sang penyuka terong

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket? Kita sudah lama tidak bermain basket bersama kan?" Ucap Miku memberi saran

"Itu ide yang bagus. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bermain basket" Ucap Len

"Aku tidak mau ikut main basket"Ucap Rin dengan ekspresi yang tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan

"Eh.. Rin... Kenapa? Jika kau tidak ikut, permainan tidak akan seru" Ucap Miku untuk menarik perhatian Rin agar ikut main basket

"Um... Baiklah, aku ikut" Ucap Rin dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir

"Rin, kenapa kau tadi tidak mau ikut?" Ucap Len sambil memegang bahunya Rin

"Ah.. tidak apa apa, lupakan saja. Hehehe" Tawa Rin

* * *

**LEN POV**

Tawa Rin sangat aneh, mengapa dia begitu? Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Aku tidak

* * *

**RIN POV**

Aku sangat membenci olahraga

Aku tidak bagus dalam olahraga manapun kecuali berenang

Maka dari itu aku tidak mau ikut, resiko aku terkena bola lebih besar dibanding yang lainnya

Aku juga takut aku dikhawatirkan oleh Len, jadi aku harus tetap memasang muka normal walaupun mukaku sekarang pucat pasi

Yosh... Rin pasti kau bisa

"Hei.. Rin, ayo kita bersiap siap" Teriak Miku dari kejauhan. Saat aku ingin berjalan ke arah Miku berada, tiba tiba Len memegang bahu ku "Rin, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau bisa cerita denganku"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa apa. Dan sebenarnya apa kau ingin aku menjadi salah satu dari perempuan perempuan fans mu itu? FG yang menggila, yang selalu berteriak saat kau mendekati mereka?" Aku langsung menepis tangannya. Merasa tak enak? Jawabannya adalah ya

Aku menyukai Len sejak kami bertemu, tapi aku malu karena aku tsundere. Dan terlebih lagi, melihat sifatnya yang selalu dikelilingi perempuan perempuan cantik, membuatku tidak percaya diri saat aku dekat dengannya

* * *

**LEN POV**

Rin, kau memang tsundere

Aku jadi tidak yakin dengan kata kata yang kau ucapkan tadi

Aku tau kau menyukaiku

Aku tau kau ingin ku pegang

Aku tau kau ingin aku bersama mu dalam waktu yang lama

"Hmpft... Rin... Kau... itu... lucu sekali haha, kau haha itu tsundere. Aku yakin dengan itu, dan kata katamu barusan itu sedikit ganjal di telingaku" Ucapku untuk membuat Rin marah, karena mungkin kalau Rin marah dia akan semangat lagi

"LEN... Awas saja kau, aku akan membuatmu menyesal setelah kau mengatakan itu. Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membalasmu suatu saat!" Teriak Rin lalu berlari ke arah Miku

Aku yakin itu salah satu bagaimana cara dia menyalurkan cintanya kepadaku, ya aku yakin tentang hal itu. Yang pasti karena dia itu TSUNDERE

Ah ya, sebelum permainan basket dimulai lebih baik aku makan pisang dulu

"Oi.. Len bukannya siap siap, kau malah makan pisang sendirian" ucap Gakupo dengan mukanya yang aneh (digaplok Gakupo)

"Iya iya, aku akan siap siap" Ucapku dengan malas malasan

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Pertandingan pun dimulai

Kita bisa lihat pertandingan masih berjalan mulus tanpa ada cacat cela (?)

Dan bisa kita lihat juga sang 'orange princess' sedang ingin menerima operan bola basket dari Miku dan yang bisa kita lihat dia masih bisa menerima bola itu dengan mulus nan lancar

"Yosh.. istirahat 10 menit" Teriak Miku karena dia tau kalau dia berbicara dengan pelan pasti tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya

* * *

**RIN POV**

Selama ini aku belum terluka sama sekali

Rin kau harus terus semangat memperjuangkan timmu, dan yang pasti jangan sampai terluka lagi

Aku melihat tanganku dan terlihat tanganku merah dan kotor

Aku pun tertawa melas melihat tanganku yang sudah menderita ini

Tanganku aku turut prihatin, maafkan aku karena aku harus membuatmu terluka lebih dari ini

"Hei, Rin" Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memanggilku

"Ada apa Len?" Aku menyembunyikan tanganku dibelakang

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan... Tunjukkan tanganmu, aku tau kau pasti menolak menunjukkannya. Jadi aku akan memberimu dua pilihan, pertama pilih tunjukan atau kedua pilih kucium selama lima menit?" Apa apaan pilihan itu, aku tau dia orang mesum tapi kukira tidak akan separah ini. Dan sudah kutebak pasti mukaku sangat amat merah

"Apa apaan kau ini. Baiklah aku pilih pilihan yang pertama" Aku menunjukkan tanganku

"Rin, kau tidak boleh bermain lagi. Jadi ini sebabnya kau tidak ingin main basket? Kau tidak berbakat dalam olahraga" Aku terkejut bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui itu. Padahal setiap kali olahraga aku hanya duduk diam memperhatikan yang lain

"Tapi... aku ingin ikut, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bermain jenis olahraga bersama teman temanku" Aku memohon untuk pertama kalinya kepada Len

"Baiklah tapi untuk ronde ini, kita istirahat dulu" Ya, memang itu saran yang bagus

"Hey... Miku, aku dan Rin akan istirahat untuk ronde ini" Teriak Len

"Kalian ingin pacaran ya? Tapi baiklah" Teriak Miku

Aku dan Len duduk di dekat lapangan basket tersebut

Tiba-tiba adalah sebuah teriakan

"Rin, awas..." Tiba tiba aku merasa kepalaku terkena sesuatu yang keras dan dengan perlahan aku kehilangan kesadaranku

"RIN..." Itulah yang aku ingat, Len menerikan namaku

Aku memang memiliki tubuh yang lemah, aku mengakui itu. Aku selalu terluka, dan aku hanya berpura pura kuat. Maka dari itu saat aku melihat Len yang kuat, aku menyukainya. Dia bisa menutupi kelemahanku

Ah.. Silau

Aku mulai membuka mataku

"Rin..." "Len? Ada apa?" Aku mengucapkan sepatah kata itu dengan susah payah

"Rin.. Maafkan akju tidak bisa melindungimu dari bola basket itu"

Ah ya, sekarang aku ingat, mengapa aku bisa pingsan

Aku terkena bola basket dan aku kehilangan kesadaran

"Sudahlah, itu hanya bola basket yang terkena kepalaku, tidak lebih. Jangan terlalu serius" Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu

Tiba tiba Len memelukku. Kurasa sekarang mukaku memerah

"Tidak. Itu bukanlah 'hanya' bagiku. Aku itu lelaki, harusnya bisa melindungi perempuan.." Kalimatnya terputus

"Sudahlah lupakan" Mengapa dia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan begitu

"Oh ya, ini kamarku kan?" Aku sangat mengenali kamarku, karena berbau seperti jeruk. Dan itu kenyataan karena aku menyukai jeruk

"Iya, aku mengantarmu pulang. Saat aku sampai, kakakmu bilang dia akan menginap di rumah pacarnya bersama teman temannya. Dan sekarang sudah jam 4 sore" Ucap Len

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menginap dirumahku" Aku menawarkan hal yang benar bukan?

"Baiklah. Sepertinya ini adalah hal yang paling jarang saat aku bersamamu. Maksudku, jarang sekali kau baik kepadaku seperti ini? Jangan jangan kau memendam perasaan tersendiri kepadaku?" Aku tau dia hanya memancing emosiku

"Berisik, bagus juga kau kuberi tumpangan tempat tinggal malam ini. Tapi aku ingin kau menemani aku tidur disini, tapi jangan melakukan yang aneh aneh!"

"Baiklah Rinny~"

Rin... Mengapa kau malah mengatakan hal hal yang aneh kepadanya

Aku jadi ingin kabur dari sini

Lagipula mengapa aku bisa berkata begitu anehnya

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Apa ya yang akan terjadi dengan Rin**

**Maaf nihh alur cerita Gaje and kecepetan**

**So Sorry...**

* * *

**Rin: Mengapa, aku dibuat sebegitu Tsunderenya?  
Len: Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu Rinny  
Rin: Hentaii!  
StrawBerry (Author): Oii... Cukup kalian berdua  
Rin & Len: Kau bawell... *Author Dilindas dengan Road Roller**

**StrawBerry , Len & Rin: Kami minta REVIEWnya Boleh gk **

**Lanjut / Delete**


	2. Chapter 2

**Banana x Orange**

* * *

**Pair : Kagamine Len x Gamine (Kagamine) Rin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Udah saya bilang vocaloid bukan punya saya**

Saya akan membuat karakter disini OOC, dan saya mohon maaf jika fanfic saya semuanya abal abal dan jelekan. Sekalian saya bales Reviewnya disini yak

* * *

**billa neko**  
Makasih atas dukungannya ya. Saya akan terus semangat... Ya semoga saja tidak digrepe #plak

**Kireina Yume**  
Saya kalau gk sibuk akan update 1 hari 1 chapter. Dan makasih atas reviewnya

**Niyucha Chocola**  
Makasih... Ini pasti saya lanjut, sampe end nya kok hehe. Makasih Reviewnya

Wah.. yang udah review makasih banyak yaa.. Saya makin semangat loh...  
Ok. Lanjut cerita and happy reading

* * *

_"Baiklah Rinny~"_

_Rin... Mengapa kau malah mengatakan hal hal yang aneh kepadanya_

_Aku jadi ingin kabur dari sini_

_Lagipula mengapa aku bisa berkata begitu anehnya_

Aku takut terjadi apa apa. Bagaimana ini?

"Rinny, dari mukamu yang merah seperti itu. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan apa apa jika kau tidak memintanya~" Ucap Len dengan nada yang mesum (?)

Apa apaan dengan kalimat itu. Dia sudah tau jika aku baru bangun dari pingsan dan sudah dibuat emosi begitu saja

* * *

**LEN POV**

Muka Rin sangat lucu saat dia mengajakku menginap dirumahnya

Aku tau apa yang dipikirannya, biasanya perempuan kalau mengajak lelaki menginap dirumahnya pasti akan berpikir yang tidak tidak

Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan yang aneh aneh, sampai dia siap dengan hatinya tersebut (?)

Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan 'Sesuatu' kepadanya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi gadis yang kotor. Aku mencintainya tidak seperti mencintai gadis gadis diluar sana

"Len, lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan, aku tau kau itu multi-talenta apalagi dalam hal memasak, tapi biarkan aku yang masak karena aku yang mengundangmu. Ok?" Ku kira dia tidak akan menawarkanku hal hal tersebut. Tapi bagaimana Rin bisa tau kalau aku berbakat dalam hal memasak

"Rin, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku berbakat dalam memasak? Apa kau sering mencari tau tentangku? Aw... Rinny ternyta kau itu membalas perasaanku~" Ucapku dengan nada mesum

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang aku ingin memasak dulu, cepat mandi kau sana" Ternyata aku diusir oleh orang yang kusuka

Setidaknya aku harus menuruti perintah orang yang kusuka. Aku pun segera memasuki kamar mandinya. Bertanya mengapa aku bisa mengetahui letak letak ruang di rumah Rin? Aku sudah sering datang ke rumah Rin, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mandi dan menginap dirumah Rin

Setelah aku mandi, aku tidak sempat mengeringkan rambutku. Dan saat aku kedapur Rin melihatku dengan mata yang membulat dan muka yang merah. Kupikir dia telah terpesona dengan penampilanku yang sudah seperti aktor ini

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Saat ini Len menggunakan Kemeja putih yang sebelumnya dia pakai tadi, dan celana jeans panjang yang dia pakai sebelumnya juga. Tapi yang membuatnya terlihat tampan dan mempesona adalah titik titik air yang menetes dari dagunya dan dari rambutnya. Kalau para Perempuan lainnya terkecuali Rin mungkin sudah meninggal karena kekurangan darah akibat melihat Len saat ini

Tapi Rin hanya blushing, dan mungkin jika Rin itu sudah menjadi istri Len (Author mikir kejauhan neh), Len sudah melakukan 'sesuatu' tersebut

"Len, mengapa kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dulu. Bagaimana saat kau makan, air yang menetes itu jatuh ke makanan, rasa makanannnya nanti jadi tidak enak" Ucap Rin mencari topik agar bisa menghilangkan blushingnya itu

"Rinny~... Kau hanya terpanah dengan pesonaku sekarang ini kan? Rin Rin, jika kau menyukai ku, Kau harus bilang itu dari dulu karena aku sudah menyukai perempuan lain" Ucap Len sambil menggeleng dan di bagian Rin, Rin sudah masuk perangkap tikus milik Len

"Apaan kau ini? Jangan seenaknya kau bilang begitu, kau... lebih baik kau makan" Ucap Rin membentak, Rin sudah salah tingkah dan jika dilihat lebih dekat (baca : sangat dekat) mata Rin telah berkaca kaca

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Princess" Ucap Len semakin menggoda Rin

"Sudah cukup Len, kau membuatku kesal" Ucap Rin, sebenarnya Rin sangat senang jika Len terus menggodanya seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana, Rin itu TSUNDERE tingkat atas dan langit ke tujuh

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita makan dulu. Oh ya, ngomong ngomong kepalamu masing pusing?" Kali ini sepertinya Len sudah tidak menjahili Rin tapi malah perhatian

"ha, ahu huhah tidhak pusinh lahi (ya, aku sudah tidak pusing lagi)" Ucap Rin sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Rin, lebih baik kau telan dahulu makananmu, nanti jika kau tersedak aku yang mengurus semua kesalahanmu itu" Ucap Len dengan tersenyum berniat menjahili Rin

"Baiklah, dasar tukang ngatur (?)" Ucap Rin sambil senyum tipis bahkan hampir tidak terlihat

"Rinny~ aku tau kau tersenyum. Ayolah, jangan begitu, tunjukkan saja senyum indahmu itu. Dasar tsundere" Ucap Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Len... Kau itu, mau mengejek? mau menjahili? atau mau membuatku masuk ke perangkap tikus murahanmu itu?" Ucap Rin yang sepertinya sudah emosi bung (Len & Rin: Lu kate nonton bola?)

"Tidak ketiganya, aku hanya ingin membuatmu terjatuh kedalam pesonaku, dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku" Ucap Len sambil menggunakan nada aneh

"Sudahlah, aku sudah selesai makan. Karena kau membuatku kesal, kau yang mencuci piringnya" Ucap Rin dengan muka cemberut

"Yes, princess" Muka Rin semakin aneh tapi memerah

"Apa apaan kau ini. Aku ada dikamar, kalau kau mencariku datang saja ke kamarku" Ucap Rin tanpa menoleh ke Len

* * *

**RIN POV**

Ah.. sudah jam 5.30 lebih baik aku mandi dulu

Segarnya telah mandi, aku segera memilih bajuku. Dan saat aku ingin memakainya...

Len masuk kekamarku. Aku langsung menendang Len keluar kamarku dan mengunci kamarku

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ucapku dengan muka memerah, untungnya dikamar ini tidak ada orang

"Aku hanya meilhat pintu sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya aku melihat seorang perempuan yang cantik, imut, dan lucu. Ah ya tentu saja dengan talenan di dada perempuan itu" Ucap Len yang membuatku kesal

Setelah aku memakai bajuku, aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan menendang kakinya

"Aw.. Rinny~ kau jahat~ Jika kau ingin menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayangmu kepadaku, caranya tidak begini" Ucap Len

"Siapa juga yang ingin menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang kepadamu. Aku yakin hanya FG yang telah dibutakan matanya oleh mu. Iya kan? Mengaku saja" Ucapku karena salah tingkah

"Rin, kau jahat sekali. Aku tidak membutakan mata mereka, kalau aku membutakan mata mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa melihat ketampanan ku hingga sekarang ini kan? Sebenarnya kau menyalahkan ku, harusnya kau menyalahkan ketampanan ku ini" Ucap Len sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya

* * *

**LEN POV**

Saat aku melihat tubuh polos Rin sebenarnya aku sudah mimisan tapi aku menutupinya, dan langsung ditendang oleh Rin, padahal aku masih ingin melihat tubuh Rin itu

Sudahlah lupakan tentang itu

Sedari tadi, aku hanya menggoda Rin, tapi siapa sangka Rin akan termakan godaan ku

"Jika aku adalah perempuan yang sama seperti ketua FG mu yaitu Furukawa Miki, aku akan bunuh diri" Ucap Rin yang membuatku kaget, ternyata dia membenciku sekaligus menyukaiku kah?

Aku tidak mengerti perasaan dia, perasaan dia tidak bisa terbaca dari ekspresinya

Tiba tiba tanganku bergerak memegang pipi Rin. Pipinya begitu lembut, bagaikan kulit bayi

Aku mendapatkan muka Rin yang memerah

"Rin mukamu sangat lucu" Ucapku didekat kuping Rin

"Hahaha" Aku pun tertawa lepas setelah mendapatkan muka Rin yang begitu lucu dan sangat menggemaskan

"LEN... DASAR ALIEN MESUM!" Wahh.. baru pertama kali aku mendengar Rin berteriak begitu kencang

"Suaramu terlalu indah Princess. Kita itu Vocaloid, jadi pasti suaramu bagus apa adanya" Ucapku sambil memegang dagunya

"Oh ya, tadi Miku mengajak kita untuk jalan jalan ke Indonesia, lebih tepatnya ke Jakarta. Jadi siapkan baju baju untuk ke Jakarta besok" Ucapku, karena memang sebelum Rin pingsan, Miku telah mengajak kita berdua. Tapi aku belum memberitau Rin

"Apa? Jakarta? Whoaa... Aku harus siap siap" Ucap Rin dengan mata berbinar

"Besok kita ditunggu di Airport jam 10.00. Dan jangan terlalu senang begitu, nanti kau jadi tidak bisa tidur"Ucapku menasihati Rin

"Baiklah..."Ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum senang seperti itu

Kurasa mukaku sedikit memerah sekarang

"Ada apa Len? Mengapa mukamu merah? Apa kau sakit? Ah ya, bagaimana dengan bajumu untuk besok?" Tanya Rin dengan pertanyaan yang luar biasa banyaknya

"Aku tidak apa apa. Bajuku? Sejak kapan kau menjadi perhatian begitu denganku? Bajuku akan dibawakan Kaito. Kau tenang saja" Ucapku kepada Rin

"Siapa juga yang ingin memperhatikanmu, aku hanya bertanya" Ucap Rin dengan nada kesal

Tidak terasa aku menggoda Rin telah 3 jam (Rin & Len: Author, mana mungkin orang ngegombal/ ngegoda bisa sampe 3 jam... Author: yang buat cerita gw, kok yang masalah lo?)

"Rin lebih baik tidur, besok kita akan pergi kan?" Ucapku

"Baiklah, selamat malam" Ucap Rin dengan senyumnya

Dia pasti sangat senang karena besok kita akan ke Indonesia

Indonesia sangat terkenal akan keindahan alamnya

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Maaf jadi gaje and abal abal gini**

**Tapi penasaran kan apa yang akan terjadi saat liburan berlangsung**

**Ada hal yang menarik loh yang akan terjadi**

**Ikutin saya terus yaa**

**Untuk memberi saya saran dan pendapat atau bahkan kritikan, silahkan di review**

**So Mohon REVIEWnya**


End file.
